1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polycarbonate resin composition containing a triazine compound, and a molded article using the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been done to impart ultraviolet absorptivity by using an ultraviolet absorber in combination with various resins or the like. An inorganic ultraviolet absorber or an organic ultraviolet absorber is used as the ultraviolet absorber. In the case of an inorganic ultraviolet absorber (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3), the durability such as weather resistance and heat resistance is excellent, but the latitude of selection is narrow, because the absorption wavelength is determined by the band gap of the compound. Moreover, an absorber capable of absorbing light even in the long-wavelength ultraviolet (UV-A) region of around 400 nm is not known, and an absorber capable of absorbing light in the long-wavelength ultraviolet light, if any, absorbs light also in the visible region and therefore, involves coloring.
In contrast, the organic ultraviolet absorber has a wide latitude in designing the absorber structure and therefore, absorbers having various absorption wavelengths can be obtained by designing the absorber structure.
Systems using various organic ultraviolet absorbers have been heretofore studied, and Patent Document 4 disclosures a triazole-based ultraviolet absorber. Also, Patent Document 5 describes a trisaryl-s-triazine having an alkoxy group and a hydroxy group at specific positions. However, those having a maximum absorption wavelength in the long-wavelength ultraviolet range are poor in the light resistance, and their ultraviolet blocking effect wears off with the passage of time.
Furthermore, a material applied to a solar cell or the like recently under development must be exposed to sunlight outdoors for a long period of time, and the exposure to ultraviolet ray over long term aging unavoidably obliges the material to undergo a change in the color hue as time passes. Accordingly, an ultraviolet-absorbing resin composition exhibiting a blocking effect even in the UV-A region and having a higher light resistance than ever and a molded article formed using the composition are demanded.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-5-339033 (the term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”)    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-5-345639    [Patent Document 3] JP-A-6-56466    [Patent Document 4] JP-T-2002-524452 (the term “JP-T” as used herein means a published Japanese translation of a PCT patent application)    [Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent 3,965,631